1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, which can prevent the deterioration of the input sensitivity of the panel, and maximize the aperture ratio of the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A touch panel includes an input means which is installed on an image display surface of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescence display (ELD), and the like, and receives an input of information when a user presses a display screen.
A touch panel may be classified into a capacitive touch panel and a resistive touch panel. The capacitive touch panel operates in a manner that, in a state where the charge/discharge state of capacitance is repeated on a transparent conductive film or transparent conductive glass, a small amount of charge is accumulated between a stylus that is a pen type input means and the conductive film, this accumulated amount of charge is detected from an input point, and the detected amount of charge is converted into a coordinate value. Further, the resistive touch panel operates such that when a user presses a screen, two opposite conductive films come in contact with each other while a voltage is applied to the conductive films. The change in voltage or current occurring at a contact point is detected, and a coordinate value of the contact point, which corresponds to the detected change of voltage or current, is read.
Since the capacitive touch panel requires a supply of electricity to the stylus, an analog input type resistive touch panel, which is associated with a liquid crystal panel, has recently been used. In this case, in order to prevent the deterioration of luminance of the liquid crystal display panel, the resistive touch panel may be formed inside the liquid crystal display panel.
According to the liquid crystal display panel associated with a touch panel, first sensor lines and second sensor lines form a grid on a thin film transistor substrate to detect first coordinates of a horizontal position of an input point and second coordinates of a vertical position of the input point. Sensor spacers for contacting the first and second sensor lines may also be formed on a color filter substrate.
Accordingly, the aperture ratio of a display panel is reduced by the first and second sensor lines. Furthermore, the sensitivity of the second sensor lines to the input pressure deteriorates due to the presence of data lines and gate lines in the display.